Don't Call Me Ma'am
by Morning
Summary: Finally a ModoCharley romance. Nothing Earth Shattering just a sweet little scenario that I hope will be enjoyed.


I do not own the BMFM and write for the enjoyment of, I hope at least one other person

Don't Call Me Ma'am

By Morning 2005

Modo was alone heading for the Last Chance garage. Throttle's lady came from Mars to see him, having brought another young female that had Vinnie frothing at the mouth. He had to chuckle remembering how the self-proclaimed lover of the known galaxy had all but broke his neck trying to impress the beautiful young woman. They politely invited him to join them, but a third wheel he wasn't.

Modo had to admit he was a little nervous when he called asking if he could hang out with her for the evening and was pleasantly surprised when she cheerful invited him over. Charley was always kind in that way and he had to admit she was something spectacular to look at. In fact he hadn't thought any women could have been as beautiful as his Amanda or makes his heart flutter as she had once done. But those emerald eyes and that soft dawn-tinted skin had given his mind and heart a real work out.

Of course he would never let her know how he felt. It wasn't the gentlemanly thing to put a lady on the spot. He realized he was no prize; he never had Vinnie's boyish charm or Throttle's good looks even before Karbunkle did his dirty work. So he would be content to, what was the earth phrase? Oh yes, "worship her from a far."

As he pulled up into the garage he saw Charley standing out side smiling waiting for him.

"Hey Big man. I thought since you are such a snow buff we could go for a ride out in the country. Take in some scenery. What do you say?"

"Why not? Of course she won't want to be alone with him in the garage," the disappointed massive gray giant sighed sadly to himself.

"Sure Charley ma'am. That sounds like fun. You gonna be warm enough, it's kinda cold out tonight?"

"Oh sure. I bought this out fit especially for winter riding and I will have my on private soft blanket to hold on too. I should be warm as toast." She smiled as she mounted his bike, sitting close behind him, snuggling her arms around his waist. "Let's ride."

Modo smiled delighted totally enjoying her being so close and was content to have just that.

They flew through the street of Chicago until they were miles away from the city noise. The snow wasn't any problem for Modo his skilled handling of Lil' Hoss was so smooth that Charley relaxed and enjoyed the ride confidant he wouldn't let any thing happen to her.

She knew just where he was taking her. The secret spot they would all go to many times when they needed to brake free of the constant onslaught of Limburger or just get away to enjoy some quiet time. In the summer it was pretty but after the new fallen snow it was breath-taking.

Modo pulled his bike to a stop and after dis-mounting held a hand out to help Charley off.

"Thanks Modo, you always make me feel like such a lady."

"My gray furred Momma always said, you treat a cherished jewel like a treasure."

Before he realizes what he said it was out, and he could only hoped she wouldn't be offended by his forward comment.

Charley looked at him for a second trying to figure out how to take what he'd just said, then chalked it up to the sweet gentle behavior she loved most about him.

They walked for a distance and finally stood by the lake both removing their bike helmets. The only sounds were their footsteps crunching in the snow. The light of a moon at its zenith caused the blanket of white to look like a million sparkling diamonds. The long shimmering icicles that hung from the trees seemed to have a light of their own as the crystallized lake reflected every star in the sky.

Wow, this sure is pretty, maybe what parts of Mars might have looked like once upon a time." He ended the statement with a note of deep sadness.

Charley turned to look at him. He really loved his home world and she could see the pain and lost look in his face. She instinctively put her arm around his waist trying to give him a little comfort. Modo almost jumped not excepting her to come so close not riding on his bike.

Charley chuckled a little; he was so shy to be such an enormous and imposing figure. But it was so refreshing to be with a guy who was not trying to put the moves on her. To be with someone who she could trust no matter what the situation, that always treated her like a lady, that was sweet and gentle and ….and…Charley had to stop herself.

"Now you know he only thinks of you as a little sister so don't start putting more into your relationship then is really there." She had to hide her face because she could never explain why she suddenly was beet red.

Modo stood with his flesh arm hanging in mid air, hovering just a fraction of an inch over Charley's shoulder. If he put it down it would almost be like hugging her and he couldn't do that.

"Come on let's walk," Charley took his hand and pulled him along as she head for a small hillside they liked to frequent. It was high enough to get a real good look at the whole lake area but not so high climbing it would be difficult.

"Hey Charley, you wanna be careful it looks kinda slippery. I don't want ya fallin' and gettin' hurt," Modo warned her.

She turn to look at him a little frustrated dropping his hand. "Oh please, I'm not made of glass. It's just a little hill not Mount Everest"

"Mount... who?" Modo questioned not familiar with Earth geography

"Never mind, just come on," she sighed. Even though he meant well at times he did take the whole, "I have to protect you," thing a little far.

Modo shrugged and followed close behind her, just in case. Fortunately he did because, Charley, in trying to show how independent she was, took a misstep and stumbled backward. Modo, without a second though, caught her before she could hit the snow. The startled mechanic's arms wrapped tightly around his neck as her helmet went flying from her hand.

After catching her breath she looked up at him. "I guess I'm not the mountain climber I thought." She whispered softly daring to make eye contact so close to his face.

Modo swallowed nervously seeing how incredible beautiful those emerald eyes looked so close. He could even see that she had slight flecks of blue dancing in that incredible mirrored sea of green, watching the small white puffs of breath that escaped from her prefect exquisitely shaped mouth. He had also let his helmet fall wanting his hands free to hold her securely.

"A-A-A…. yeah…well rescuing ladies in distress, that's what I'm here for, Charley ma…." before he could get the ma'am out she put a finger to his lips.

"Modo, please don't call me that I'm not your ma'am. Your Mother is your ma'am, maybe an old spinster aunt or your Kindergarten teacher, but not me." The look in her eyes was not one he ever though would be there, especially while looking at him. What should he do now?

Charley had no intention of letting the situation be lost by his uncertainty. She tightened her hold around his neck and pulled herself closer until she found her lip caressing his.

Modo's eye popped open in shock and he was almost ready to drop her and take off. But her kiss was so warm and gentle that he could only reciprocate, indulging all of his senses in the feeling that he had longed.

A minute, an hour, an eternity neither of them could tell how much time had past but the kiss eventually ended and the two stood neither knowing who should say what first. Charley realizing that her shy male partner was probably still in a bit of shock took the initiative leaning her fore head against his chin still holding tightly around his neck

"Took you long enough. I've been waiting forever for you to do that and please don't ruin it by saying your sorry because I'm certainly not. I'm crazy about you and all I want to hear now is that you feel the same. And if you don't just take me over to the lake and drop me in."

"Charley ma…, I mean Charlene; you have been in my heart almost from day one. I just never dreamed that you'd want a half metal freak like me. You're so pretty and you should have the only the best and that sure ain't me."

Charley was almost in tears hearing him berate himself. She pulled her head back and saw he couldn't even look at her. She lifted his chin and kissed his good eye, his bad eye and the tip of is nose.

"You big, silly, wonderful, furrlicious, teddy bear. As far as I'm concern they don't come any better than you. You are the best of everything I want and I won't stand for you talking about the one I love like that, thank you."

He opened his eye and smiled so beautifully that it warmed Charley from the inside out.

"I…I… um..love you too," he barely stammered out as he tightens her more lovingly in his arms.

The End


End file.
